Liberty Lass
Former child super hero and military officer turned super instructor. History Betty Baker was born in a southwestern town where the building glow from her body was regarded as a sign from heaven, until the entire town was leveled by a blast originating from the "Star Child's" home... After which, 'lil Betty Baker was taken into protective custody to study her powers. When General Freedom heard about this he adopted her as soon as they developed a way for her to channel her energy, so she wouldn't have to live as a lab rat. This worked to her advantage since, as a living source of almost infinite energy, she could become a high class target for super villains who wanted her for their own nefarious ends. Being around older, experienced supers all the time eventually lead to her taking up the crime fighting lifestyle alongside them. This was actually much safer for her than just sitting around, waiting to get kidnapped with no one coming to her aid any time soon compared to General Freedom ruining the bad guy's day before they can get any of their plans underway. So Betty Baker became Liberty Lass, the Bucky to GF's Cap, helping him fight for truth, justice and the American way using her Liberty Torch - a top-secret focusing device that allowed her to channel the energy from her internal dynamo! When the Youth Coalition initiative took off, hers was the first face of the project, Alongside Hummingbird, Cheshire Cat, Quickdraw, Pillbug and many others, she fought the good fight and taught kids all over the world the importance of hard work, a strong moral compass, and, of course, comprehensive metagene testing. When the Youth Coalition acted without an adult hero guiding the way, Betty typically took a leadership role among the kids, and with no small thanks to her the team enjoyed many successful adventures. However the YC lasted only a few short years before tragedy struck, and bad publicity and accusations of training child soldiers followed soon on its heels. Betty took the shuttering of the Youth Coalition very personally, blaming General Freedom for caving to public pressure- to her, giving up on the Youth Coalition was the same as giving up on Betty. This would be the end of their relationship. As soon as she grew up she joined the military to prove she could make it on her own. Soldiers with metahuman abilities are always in high demand, and Betty kept very busy throughout her highly successful military career. During one of her missions, she was captured by some rouge group of evildoers who wanted to use her to powers to their evil ends, but she wasn't having any of that and decided to go critical when they were hooking her up to their apparatus. It cost her her right arm and right eye, but all the evildoers and their facility were blown into tiny little pieces. Baker was sent home with an honorable discharge, full pension, and some other perks besides, but the government supers program was re-examined and shut down when moles and ethical issues surfaced. Baker didn't like the idea of retirement, and it's about this time her old fellow Youth Coalition member Hummingbird got in touch with her after hearing about what happened. They hit up a bar, trade life stories, catch up, and get drunk as hell. Eventually there's enough alcohol where Hummingbird decided to mention that the Justice Coalition could use some help with the newer recruits since General Freedom and Mighty Mantis were getting too old and kept too busy to properly train them (everyone knows better than to let Skathi train anyone who can't down at least three kegs of the strong stuff in one sitting). Eventually, Betty grudgingly decided to take up the offer and fill the position of resident Drill Sargent Nasty at the Justice Coalition training compound. She may not be too happy working with them again, but better she do that than have the Coalition's new recruits go the way of the Youth Coalition. Powers She's a living dynamo with all the energy she could ever need, but with no way for her to channel it on her own. This causes problems for her when she goes for too long without discharging the excess energy as it them explodes violently from her body in a massive explosion. When the Justice Coalition became aware of her, a special tool in the form of a torch was constructed to channel her internal energy and let her direct it outward. When she lost her arm later in life, this energy channeling device was incorporated into her robotic replacement arm. Gallery 1426991061399.jpg|With the Youth Coalition 1371461422543.png|Younger days 1391984353711.png|Lost an arm and the torch, but got a laser hand 1373822728757.png|Lovely Ladybug and Diving Belle were both in her class Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Hero